1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a substrate processing apparatus, non-transitory computer-readable recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, semiconductor devices such as flash memories show a tendency toward high integration. With this situation, dimensions of interconnects in a pattern in LSI have been greatly shrinking. When these patterns are formed, as one production process of the manufacturing process, specific processes such as oxidation or nitriding may be carried out on a substrate.
As one of the methods to form the pattern mentioned above, there is a process of forming seed layers, liner films or wiring in trenches, contacts and other features between circuits. These trenches, contacts and other features need to have a high aspect ratio according to a tendency of the recent shrinking dimensions of interconnects in LSI.
When liner film is formed, it is required that the film have good step coverage with no dispersion of the film thickness in the upper lateral face of the trench, middle lateral face of it, lower lateral face of it and bottom face of it. Characteristics between trenches in semiconductor device can be made uniform by forming films having good step coverage. Characteristic dispersion of the semiconductor device can be thereby restrained.
The processes using heated gases or plasma activated gases have been tried for processing the films having trenches with such a high aspect ratio, but it was difficult to form the film which has good step coverage.
As a method to form the film mentioned above, there is a method to react gases in a substrate surface by alternatively supplying at least two kind of process gases.
On the other hand, when film is formed, it is necessary to heat a substrate uniformly or supply gases to the substrate uniformly. A single wafer tool that can deliver gases uniformly was developed. This single wafer tool has a gas dispersing channel having a diameter which spreads so as to get closer to the wafer, for supplying gases uniformly. To heat a substrate uniformly, the heater is included in the susceptor.
This single wafer tool has a gas dispersing channel having a diameter which spreads so as to get closer to wafer. In other words, there is no wall that defines a specific part of gas dispersing channel at near the position corresponding to the center of the wafer, and there is a wall that defines a peripheral part of gas dispersing channel near the position corresponding to the outside of the wafer. With the apparatus having such a configuration, the inventors found a problem that heat of the outside part of the substrate receiving surface on susceptor may be absorbed in the wall defining the chamber lid assembly. As a result, it was difficult to control the temperature of wafer surface uniformly.